event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Ship Structures
Introduction In Event Horizon, the players show their creativity by equipping their ships with thousands of unique items called "Modules". Some ships are superior in firepower, others are agile like bees, some are heavy like a golem and some are strange... but each ship is unique in its own place. And this is the sole reason for creating this page. In this page, anybody who thinks that their ship has something impressive to offer (or can shred others into space scrap real quick) is requested to share their ship design so that rookies also get a chance to get ideas about the ultimate potential of a ship. It doesn't have to be an invincible monster but anything which serves its purpose well. So it is a humble request of a "Wikia contributor" to all others that if they have any unique ship design then please upload a screenshot of it and give us a brief description of its strengths, best way to use, weaknesses (c'mon everybody have some), effective against etc. So everybody, PLEASE TRY TO CONTRIBUTE THE BEST YOU CAN. Fighters Fighters are any ship that, while being fast and agile, are typically a bit fragile, usually possessing low armor, but still have a good enough damage output to be considered for real use. Shotgun Interceptor - dudephat. As the Interceptor is my favourite of all the basic ships (I consider any ship with an MK2 variant the basic ship of it's faction), I've been testing out various ways to beef it up a bit. I gave my Interceptor, two Barrel M2 satellites, replaced the neutron blasters with pulse multi-cannons, and gave it a small repair bot to boost its longetivity a bit. The ship does alright against smaller missiles and drones, the wide spread of the cannon helps to take them out. A bit low on armor though, torpedo ships will likely tear it to bits. Paladino - dudephat. When I sold my Leech MK2, I figured I'd keep the fusion beams. I fitted them to my Paladin, and BOOM! This baby was born. This is one helluva fast ship with the Barrel M2 satellites, and can outrun the AI-only red missiles and BHGs(Black Hole Generators)d with ease. Fusion beams mean you have to get in close to do damage, but the fact that they lock onto the target makes up for that, as you can maneuver around them while still dealing damage. A Small repair bot keeps this thing going. Gunships will tear it apart, however. Lich - MistaWallop. I discovered this odd combination when screwing around with some Taraniak ship builds. It is a strangely effective drone mk2, with two laser cannons, an energy siphon, two barrel satellites, and a few inertial dampeners. It should hit a peak speed of about 11.1 and a turning rate of 11.1, the main cause of the speed cap is due to the inability to add more thrusters, though the ship weighs next to nothing. It's strengths are its average HP (about 80) for its size, it's speed, the fact that it has built in targeting units, it's auto regeneration, it's small hangar size, and it's ability to paralyze and take down a wide variety of enemies: from small ships, to many medium and large ships, and even some flagships. However, the Lich suffers from many weaknesses: though the vast majority of the materials required are easy to obtain and cheap to make, the build won't be as effective without an anti-matter reactor and energy siphon. While it's hit its speed cap, it also weighs next to nothing, meaning large impulse when hit. It is weak to drone carriers and many Sajix vehicles. It has a hard time with vehicles with frontal energy shields. Never ever pit it up against a Chronos, it will never win, I don't know why, but that is its Achilles heel. The Imperial - Fallen One. I hadn't seen many imperial builds so decided to post one. The ISS Gunboat, Armed with two target assisted Tachyon beams. It can dogfight almost all other ships and get out unscatyed due to its high speed. It can reach speed cap (assuming you have the items to do so with) aswell as having a small repair bot incase you run into an asteroid. This happens a lot when you essentially always are firing an afterburner. The Shocker - TomShift I had a paladin similar to the palidino but I couldn't get past the tarterus energy resistance so I put six small lightning m3s and now it shreds through anything I use an inertial stabilizer a few dampeners and a anti-matter generater I also have two barrel m2s and a small repair drone this ship only struggles against two skull overlord and two skull unknown boss. Also this can't be built properly without modified parts such as lighter engines and armor. P.S. I don't know how to upload a screenshot. P.S. post the image ill upload. Ion-thunder - iCyanider- A thunder with decent HP, energy, and maxed velocity. Has incredibly long range but slightly lower dps. Good as a counter for a lot of ships. Drawback is that this build is filled with purple and gold modules. Still worth it! It also has a Cloaking System to evade attacks. Kite - Obliterdeath: A scout MK2 armed with a TU assisted Pulse cannon MK2, and barrel M1 satalites. With max movement and no armor, this nimble little fighter relies on shields, if you take a hit dont worry because this ship has way more shield than HP so just fly around a bit more and the shield will recharge thus eliminating the need of a repair bot. Having 20 velocity and 20 turn radius is also a big plus, you can fly circles around any other ship and kite them Starcraft 2 style, watch out for missle skirmishers, because the missles block your shots, and TU assisted lazers, because if they catch you your shield will not last long. If you prefer to fight at closer ranges, switch the Pulse cannon to a Pulse multicannon. Charger - Obliterdeath: After suffering several defeats by the hands of enemies with twice the level of my ships and heavy missile launcher M2s (due to my fast ships being too weak to survive a hit, and my heavier ships being too slow to close the distance), I realized I needed faster ships that can still take a beating, and while still angry, and annoyed, I resigned 3 ships that had not been used in a long time. The Charger is a Leech MK2 with an anti matter bomb as its main weapon, and TU assisted Laser Cannons as secondary weapons, it is light and maneuverable, capable of closing the distance quickly to get in range, however it was still defeated by heavy missile M2s, to prevent that from happening, a Pot M2 satellite with a Point Defense System was installed. 20160805012153_1.jpg|Shotgun Interceptor 20160805012258_1.jpg|Paladino IMG_2734.png|Lich Imperial.png|The Imperial Screenshot 2017-04-05-03-29-06.png|Ion-thunder Screenshot 2017-04-25-14-31-37.png|Kite Missile Skirmishers Normally armed with Small Missile Launchers, Missile Skirmishers are fast ships, sometimes equipped with an Afterburner. They are used to counter most ships. Potato Probe - Sythion. Missile skirmisher. While armor and fuel aren't too high, the sheer speed and damage are well worth it. Very powerful against light, medium and even some heavy ships. Seek and Destroy - qwerty4429. This ship is the ultimate Missile Skirmisher. Taken the idea from a Zephyr with an afterburner, this guy can destroy flagships in a volley, while not being damaged at all. Maneuverability and damage allow him to have powers to destroy any flagship in there (including 2x veteran Tartarus and 2x veteran Megalodon), have a pool party of 10 enemy ships and himself, or just take out any guy quickly. Missiles are multi-targeted, so no problem with drones too. **may not be a viable build in latest game version 0.11** Hit'N'Run - qwerty4429. 'This Scout MkII takes little place in the hangar. While being able to take out all ships in a system, his pulse cannon fires precisely while he's heading towards the enemy and the missiles always get to the target if you're close enough; everything damages pretty nicely, ship itself is incredibly fast. **may not be a viable build in latest game version 0.11** '''Shadow skirmisher - qwerty4429. '''This missile skirmisher doesn't use an afterburner, cause he's pretty quick himself. His 3 missile volley damages a lot, ''and his maneuverability allows him to not take hits, while taking out ships. **may not be a viable build in latest game version 0.11** '''Viper Skirmish - ArcKloud. '''Fast and powerful ship. Without the Potato M2's your ship will be useless, so you will need to have those. Bind all the weapons in one key as they need to be fired all at once, and only fire in one button tap volleys, as it will run out of energy very quickly. Bonuses should be +damage for the weapons. The only downside is that it has low armor, but with levelling and upgraded ship armor through the passive tree the problem will be gone. '''Barrage craft - '''Obliterdeath: A heavy stalker equipped with potato M3s, missile launcher M3s, and small missile launchers as a backup weapon. the Barrage craft is not very manuverable but has enough HP to tank a good amount of damage, its made to fly straight towards an enemy ship and launch its barrage of M3 missiles when in range, small missile launchers are equipped in case the ship does not have enough energy for a big enough barrage of M3 missiles. the M3 missiles are very useful, small ships will die in one or two hits from one missile, and if some big beefy boss tries to mess with you just get in range and launch a powerful barrage of missiles, enemies will regret letting you get close to them the moment they see the number 11000 pop out of their ship (damage done in one volley to a double veteran Zeus that was 14 levels higher). Like any other missile skirmisher try to shoot in a way that the enemy will not survive and be knocked out of range, requiring you to spent energy on your afterburner. (I noticed the '''Seek and destroy ship by qwerty4429 is similar, so the barrage craft could be considered as a updated version of it) Stealth cruiser-XeviousJr This imperial cruiser is equipped with two hmlm2 and a stealth field, it has no drones but it has a decent speed (6.2/3.9). Potato Probe.png|Potato Probe Seek and Destroy.png|Seek and Destroy - Stalker Hit'N'Run.png|Hit'N'Run - Scout MkII Shadow skirmisher.png|Shadow skirmisher Viper_Skirmish.png|Viper Skirmish Screenshot Barrage craft.png|Barrage Craft Assault ships The largest and most vague category for general-purpose ships normally having a good amount of armor and DPS. Praise the Sun - Gabranth. After the 0.14 update, acid cannons are less than nothing, so I had to remodel my Zombie as it was my primary flagship killer. I attached it 2 Pulsars M2 and now it's even more deadly. But now it's bad against Tartarus, as you need to be real close. Everything else is kinda easy to destroy Rapid-fire BHG Tarantula - DragonCatTamer. This bad boy has enough fire rate to have three black holes open at the same time, and only the longest ranged ships can escape it, its energy recharge means it can fire its BHG until ANYTHING is dead. It has been capable of taking out 2x level double vet tartarus and be just fine, its double proton torpedo mk2s fire a stream of torpedoes due to the number of automated re-loaders but consume its energy in a heartbeat, and it acid cannon is good for constant damage on ships with high resistances, its my first ship to do 1k+ damage, and did this at level 36 with max damage upgrades. With better versions of its equipment and replacing the small fuel cells and light titanium armor with small armored fuels, this thing could be a truly fearsome ship, I merely lack the money to do so. Its primary weakness is ships with heavy missile launchers mk2 or mk3 that have decent speed, and ships with warp drives might be a bit annoying, but can take them out, usually on high hp. Does very well against ships with stealth or cloak, stealth just get sucked in, while cloaked ships can't get out of the constant black holes opened all at the same spot before they run out of energy (that's why its good against double vet tartarus, does better than against single vet). Another annoying ship is the vet heilos, because of the extreme resistances to the main weapons, but this thing has never died to one, even 2x+ level. EMP torpedos are also a very big problem, but are kill able with a few exceptions. Assault Beholder - User:Voice_of_the_Fleshless_Eyes. Tough, regenerating assault ship. still searching for more armored fuel cells, a third vampire ray, and better satellites, but as of now, it is quite effective to deal with every boss and heavy or medium ship besides the Oracle, Tartarus, and Zeus, which i have found to be quite lethal to engage at close range, owing to their tracking weapons. still untested on most double veteran flagships, other than the Veniri, which it can deal with at a standard over-level of 20 to the flagship in question. It is fast for a heavy ship, well armored, and the power is sufficient to keep firing for a full minute, and recharges quickly. It makes use of the plasma thrower M2s for kiting tactics. Light ships can mess it up badly, and force retreating into cloak to regenerate and wait for them to fly into the firing path of the beams. Dies fairly fast under concentrated fire. Destroyer - qwerty4429. 'This Big Daddy of firepower can destroy (check the name) almost ''any ship 2x levels above in a single volley, also being a great way to knock out some flagships (2x veteran Tartarus is his breakfast, while 2x veteran Tartarus is a very tough target for any other ship), and having tons of HP and tracking weapons allows you to call-in 10 ships at once, knowing you'll be the champion of this Colosseum. 'Ursula '- Marciko322. This little beginner beast is equipped with an omni-directional Machine Gun, is heavily armored, has a high fuel capacity for non-flagships that it can regenerate pretty quickly. This ship can also be pretty easily created by early-game players, making it the first high-powered ship I've ever gotten. The downside is that the Machine Gun takes a rather long time between salvos, and is inaccurate at long range. If you can get close though, hell will ensue, especially if it's overleveled. '''EMP Manticore - ICyanider. This special ship design for a Manticore is actually overpowered. EMP Torpedoes disable the enemy's active equipment, then you destroy them with a volley of very damaging Heavy Proton Torpedoes (that is if you're accurate enough). It can destroy every enemy other than the Double Veteran Oracle, Thor and Overlord level-to-level. Beware of stasis fields though, as this design can only fire the proton torpedoes to the front. Not so good against enemies with EMP Torpedoes especially Tarantula but can still kill the latter. Manitcore Charger: DeepBlue10055 - A Manticore built for one purpose - speed. This unlikely setup ditches the notion that Manticores should be big and heavy. It focuses on inertial stabilizers and Barrel M3 satellites to make this happen. Armed with 2 targeted M2 Proton Torpedoes, this ship can rush in, create a flurry of well-placed explosions, and get away unscathed. At 13.4/11.3, this build is wickedly responsive and nearly as fast as a ship with an afterburner. Twin Combustion '''- XenonSniper. This Thunder build is well balanced. All the firepower comes from 2 heavy neutron blasters. It has high health and power for the cost of lower speed. It is good against medium, light, and some heavy ships but is useless against missiles. PS: Replace the center 8 small reactors with medium reactors '''Lightning: - DeepBlue10055 - Comes before the Thunder - a take on the double veteran thunder than features twin targeted railguns and two barrel M2 satellites. With speeds in the neighborhood of 13.7/8.5, this ship is fast, powerful and versatile. Can be used to great effect against all unsheilded ships. When considering build strategy, remember that a high recharge rate and low energy capacity works well with the long reload on railguns. Cyclops - qwerty4429. '''This Gladius build is an obvious yet effective one. It's pretty long-ranged, has a high Hp pool and very damaging as well as being able to devastate flagships in a straight fight with ease. It has low maneuverability and speed, however. '''Assault Paladin - Darwel. Very fast, very light and very deadly. It's able to circle around the enemy with its 2x Fusion Beams while locked. Can take out 2жж Nemesis around its level. It has lower Hp so it needs to dodge enemy fire, which is actually pretty easy thanks to its agility. It's vulnerable to flagships, but will otherwise destroy most other enemies. Falcon - Versatile Gun Platform - Darwel. Versatility itself. Packs quite a punch with its targeted Heavy Proton Torpedo which is exchangeable with a Railgun for even more of a punch. It's almost invulnerable to rocket-based ships thanks to its Pulsar mk2. There is an ECM Jammer for drone takeout and it easily handles close range with its targeted Tractor Beam and Fusion Beam. It can withstand some punishment and is fairly fast. It's vulnerable to flagships and 2жж Nemesis as it is not fast enough. With Railgun though, it's entirely possible, but there are other ships that can take out 2жж Nemesis faster. Leech MK2 Black Hole Skirmisher - Darwel. This ship has one and one purpose only. To close the distance as fast as possible to the enemy ship, create a Black Hole and flee. Recharge and repeat. It can take out almost anything provided the player outmaneuvers the enemy. It's vulnerable to unnoticed missiles and Tartarus. Kwodeu Blast -''' ICyanider and XenonSniper. A Twin Combustion MK2. Kwodeu Blast has 2 Heavy Neutron Blasters with Targeting Units and two Glaive M2's with M2 Proton Torpedoes (NOT FOR USE ON DEATH STARS). Has higher armor, speed, and energy regeneration but lower energy storage. The faster energy regeneration compensates for the lower energy pool and the lighter weight also causes the Heavy Neutron Blaster's recoil to push back this ship while firing to prevent getting too close to the enemy. Also has a Large Repair Bot that makes this ship endure and repair more damage. Torpedoes are used to reveal stealthed enemies and destroy incoming missiles while the blasters are for killing. '''Beholder Healthsucker: '''This boy can easily take out 1.5x level ships. For short distances, it has a tractor beam and a fusion beam. For long and medium targets, it has warp drive. Just warp up to them without hitting. And since it's a living ship, it regenerates Hp very quickly. '''Vampiric Rhino - Unmaker Omega . This stealthed Rhino is capable of getting in range considerably fast, grabbing whatever foe is in the way and releasing it's entire firepower at a 2x rate until the problem is obliterated. Although the Firework Cannon, the Tractor Beam and the Acid Cannon are targeted, the Vampiric Rays aren't, so you'll have to do some maneuvering to get them to catch on and follow the enemy. They can also be swapped to Fusion Beams for additional fire range and to preserve energy. This ship is vulnerable to enemy ships with Warp Drives. Slayer Chronos: '''Snowgods Although this ship is very slow, requiring the warp drive to maneuver, this is a very strong build (tested to Level 1,000). The omni-directional mount can hit fast moving ships with ease, and the warp drive is used to avoid nasty attacks like Heavy Missiles Mk2. The low damage of the Pulse cannons is offsetted by a high fire rate, and damage boosts, while retaining good endurance. The Heavy Missile Mk2 is used against slow ranged opponents. '''Strengths: '''It's excellent against other ships with warp drives, and can take on Oracles with ease (Though it does require tactics!). '''Weaknesses: It can be out-ranged by double veteran Thunder, and Chrysalis, and gets overly distracted with Thor. It will usually take a hit from Black Hole generator opponents. ECM jammers aren't usually a problem with good tactics. Options: '''A second Heavy Missile Mk2 can be added for a slight decrease in either RoF(Rate of fire) or damage. The Pulse cannons can be changed to Pulse multi-cannons (but the range and endurance will suffer dramatically). The armor should be switched out to match your opponents (currently set up for use vs Oracles) '''Falcon - The BLAT: vindalloo Switch off the NPCs lights and keep blasting enemies with the Heavy Proton Torpedoes. If anything fast gets close, use the Pulse multi-cannon. It's fast firing, has good speed and maneuverability, has decent armor and energy. Fly at the enemy and try to get a hit with the EMP torpedo, once his weapons are disabled smash him. Repair in between encounters and repeat. Works well against most Flagships. Stealth "volcanic" oblivion This is a stealth Oblivion with four plasma throwers, a stealth field and a lot of fuel cells. This ship is very slow but it has a lot of DPS and it's useful against flagships (especially Thors) or very slow ships. To use it you have to get near the target and cook it Shuriken - '''by GeekSHO - (v0.11 update) An incredibly deadly assault Eden with a Laser Beam, maximum mobility, high defense, and is easy to fit in your carrier. Can solo capture 990% capitals when leveled up. Can destroy any ship 1.5X its level, including many flagships. ''Strategy: ''Maneuver around behind your enemy and burn them down. Zig-zag motions will confuse missiles and target assisted shots. Its weaknesses are carriers (lure drones away from the mothership before attacking). For cloaking/energy shields, pulse the laser to force the enemy to waste their energy. ''Build tips & module bonuses: Engines should have +power, Reactors can have -weight. You can equip enough Inertial Dampers to hit the speed cap, then equip High Energy Focii in all remaining green slots. ''After defeating a wave, spin the ship as fast as possible for a true Shuriken victory move. '''Speed Beholder - ArcKloud. '''A fast Energy Laser ship. Useful in the way that it's a living ship, so 1% Hp regen per second, and three Vampiric rays to boost the health regen. Good to use as a last-resort ship after your best ships have died. Not very good at taking down flagships, but good at any other ships. It can escape black holes and AI-only Red missiles. '''Oblivion thing - ArcKloud. '''Despite the bad reputation of this ship, it turned out to be very useful. You need the Barrel satellites for this build because without them, the ship will be useless. This ship is just fast enough to escape the pull of the Black Hole and dodge the AI-only Red Missile. It's equipped with a Black Hole generator and a Heavy Quantum Torpedo (bonuses should be +projectile speed). No need for a targeting unit (no room anyways), because the torpedo is homing and the black hole, well, you don't need a targeting unit for that. '''Torpedo Gunship - ArcKloud. '''High DPS, omni-directional firing. Should be firing forward, because firing from the side or the back hardly ever hits your target. Just treat it as a front firing torpedo ship with a targeting unit. '''Anti-Missile Oblivion - Cuptato. As the name suggests, it's an Anti-Missile Oblivion that's equipped with double Mk2 Pulsars and a Tractor Beam. Just go up to a Missile Skirmisher and activate your Pulsar(s). Has average armor and its speed is decent, not enough to catch a Leech Mk2 however. Oblivion Sentry - dudephat. I called this one the sentry because it never moves. It doesn't need to. Black Hole Generator deals very good damage, and pulls enemies towards you if you need it to. The star of this show is the Ion Cannon added in Update 0.12.3 mounted in a Dart M3 satellite with a targeting unit. The Ion Cannon, while a little inaccurate, fires rapidly, and has incredible range rivaling that of the Railgun. The targeting unit lets the satellite target a wider range, allowing the Ion Cannon to shred more enemies. Makes a great combo with the BHG. High health, high fuel, and a high recharge rate are all features of this sentry. While this ship is very slow, it's turning rate is sufficient enough to be able to target enemies; thanks to the TU-assisted satellite. Braking system means you can just sit and wait for the enemy to approach and then get your guns blazing, as well as not having to worry about gravity from far away planets. This ship tends to have some difficulty with drone carriers. Crow Class Raven Mk2 - CyntaxPL A cheap monster, tactics are very easy. Torpedo velocity depends on your speed. Torpedo homing on the target rip it to pieces. Simple, right? Annihilator - Multiverse_Voyager I've got ISS Gunboat from smuggler's base. I've already had two Small Taychon Beams, unfortunelly, both with Damage -20%. However, Annihilator is extremly good ship - enemies with 2x higher level are it's breakfast. If you're lucky, it can even kill some flagships. Satellites may be changed because I don't use them a lot. If you don't have - you should. Assassin - Obliterdeath: *After suffering several defeats by the hands of enemies with twice the level of my ships and heavy missile launcher M2s (due to my fast ships being too weak to survive a hit, and my heavier ships being too slow to close the distance), I realized I needed faster ships that can still take a beating, and while still angry, and annoyed, I resigned 3 ships that had not seen use in a long time. The least successful of the three is the Assassin, due to its poor survivability, however it is still useful. Just like most Eden builds, this one is armed with a Laser Beam, however unlike other Edens it also includes a Warp Drive allowing it to avoid Heavy Missile M2s. Barrel satellites make the Eden go even faster, so go and close in on those cowardly enemies hiding on the other side of the map. Unfortunately due to the lack of armor and repair bots, it often can't survive more than three fights. Screenshot_2017-05-03-12-46-19.png|Rapid-fire BHG Tarantula final_bstSnapshot_444081.jpg|Assualt Beholder Prototype Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-32-24-1.jpg|Tarantula with Black Hole and Heavy Missile Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-46-27-1.jpg|Beholder with Fusion Beams Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-47-22-1.jpg|Beholder with Vampiric Rays and Energy Siphons Destroyer.png|Destroyer - Nemesis Screenshot 2015-12-21-00-44-06.jpeg|Ursula EMP-Manticore.png|EMP Manticore Screenshot_2016-01-01-20-35-18.jpg|Twin Combustion Cyclops.png|Cyclops Screenshot_2015-12-27-14-43-04.png|Assault Paladin Screenshot_2015-12-27-15-11-00.png|Falcon - Versatile Gun Platform Screenshot_2015-12-27-15-12-33.png|Leech MK2 Black Hole Skirmisher Twin Combustion Mk2.png|Kwodeu Blast Screenshot_2016-01-05-08-22-49.png|Beholder healthsucker 2016_01_11_21.44.26.png|Vampiric Rhino (swappable to fusion beams) Slayer chronological.jpg|Slayer Chronos Screenshot_20160210-113128.png|Falcon - The BLAT Shuriken.png|Shuriken Speed_Beholder.png|Speed Beholder Oblivion_thing.png|Oblivion Thing Torpedo_Gunship.png|Torpedo Gunship Screenshot 2016-08-17-22-49-41.png|Anti-Missile Oblivion IMG_0257.jpg|Lightning - Thunder Variant IMG_0264.jpg|Manticore Charger 20170406031221_1.jpg|Oblivion Sentry Screenshot 20170115-082749.png|Crow Class Raven Mk2 Screenshot 20171118-203739.png|Annihilator Screenshot Assassin.png|Assassin Gunships These ships create a volley of fire, normally 4+ lines. "Piła" Saw - Pszmo,Excalibur with 8 pulse cannons with aiming and nice fire rate. Can take both normal ships and flagships, problematic is ony weight and small energy capacity. Try to get -% weighted Anti-Mater reactors to have better speed. Big amount of HP provide him to survive lot's of heavy rockets like M2. **may not be a viable build in latest game version 0.11** The Hammer - User:OverCr. Although it uses Small Pulse Mk2 cannons which are limited in range, using 7 cannons gives it quite a punch. It creates an aimed torrent of pulses that take down, in one try ,most of the ships I encounter. I found that it's quite effective against Scorpions when attacking abandoned bases. The regeneration is a big bonus. **may not be a viable build in latest game version 0.11** Sniper - User:Kiljaedenas, an Excalibur fitted with 4 railguns + 2 more on two Dart M2s. Dart M3s not used for another pair of railguns in order to keep the turning speed up. No drones, lots of energy equipment, and all the guns linked to fire simultaneously, plus all Fusion drives to have the best possible forward speed to get in range. Takes skill to learn to aim this thing for max-range hits, but it can obliterate most non-boss ships in a single shot from a massive range, and flagships in maybe 2 salvos. One of the most lethal ships possible if you can master aiming it, try to visualize a line going straight forward from its hull to help. Only something with shields, anti-kinetic armor or some kind of dodge move will be a problem. Brawling Javelin - User:Kiljaedenas, a Javelin fitted with Neutron Blasters + 2 more on two Dart M2s, M3s not used to keep the turning speed up. Afterburner + 3 Small Nuclear drives to have some turn speed, all weapons linked, plenty of energy equipment, a small repair bot and no drones. Since Neutron Blasters do more DPS than Pulse Cannons and the Afterburner easily lets you get within range, this thing can catch up to anything and dish out some serious punishment. Slugger: An Excalibur with two Barrel M3's, 4 targeted pulse cannons, and a frontal sheild - all bound to the same fire button. This setup is very fast for a gunship and nearly invincible to incoming laser and cannon fire. Built for energy capacity instead of regen, it can sustain fire for over 10 seconds. Perfect for taking down far more powerful flagships, particularly Thor, Colossus, and Tartarus. Throw a small repair drone in and this ship can solo huge fleets of certain enemy types. Hammer Crab.png|It's a crab but I call it the Hammer Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-31-34-1.jpg|Stalker with 4x Heavy Missiles Screenshot_2015-12-04-00-48-30-1.jpg|Manticore with 4x Heavy Proton Torpedoes Screenshot_2015-12-04-01-30-24-1.jpg|Excaliber with 8x Neutron Blaster M2 Screenshot_2016-02-08-16-47-36.png|"Piła" - Saw IMG_0258.jpg|Slugger Drone Carriers Carries of fleets, these ships can constantly produce wave after wave of Drones. (Outdated in 0.13.1) Drone Freighter - qwerty4429. This guy is just a moving fortress, with infantry running around. His purpose is simple - you do nothing, drones take out ships. You can easily just go AFK, while ship farms survival runs. See also Stealth Carrier version by bennyg11. With standard (blue) parts this build is marginal on energy generation and may need to ditch the repair bot or a module or two. With energy cost reduced parts and reactors with improved output, and thermal armor in every blue slot to boost energy gen, you can get to the +5 or so needed to safely maintain stealth and drones. I don't use drone damage amps as speed is survival and having more drones alive catching and shooting your enemy naturally means more damage. Low hp doesn't matter too much so long as you have drones distracting the enemy. It is very vulnerable to black holes and can sometimes can escape planet gravity... and can be overwhelmed with multiple afterburner xx flagships (Overlord xx, Zeus xx) as it takes too long to kill them, it flatout sucks against Tartarus xx, but otherwise can AFK 100LY 900% bases with 40+ ships with barely a touch. I have even seen it out-drone a same level Thor xx on a couple of occasions :) Leviathan AFK Upgraded Version 0.10.8 - [http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Greg89 Greg89]. This Leviathan build can unleash full power from all 12 drones. 500%+ drone speed is a must to go fully AFK during gauntlets (kills Object 18) or enemy bases - tested on 202 LY Koreans base with 2** Thor lvl 120. Increasing energy/heat/kinetic resistances and keeping HP as low as possible lets your M81 drones heal you in 1-2 seconds (full HP after every M81 drone spawn). It can even fight with 1-2 recharge rate because of its high energy pool. Fire and Thorget - Aylanon. Stationary, resistant to planetary gravity, modestly armored and a large energy pool, the Stealth Field makes this ship truly fire and forget. Drone speed is kept around 350% to allow the M31 drones to engage (too much speed and they can orbit a stationary enemy without firing.) With only a little luck, capable of taking down an Unknown Base at 303 light years and approximately 800% strength with literally no user input. The lazy player's best friend. Screenshot_2015-12-04-10-10-21-1.jpg|Leviathan with Drone Bays AFKFARMER.png|AFKFARMER - Freighter Screenshot_2016-03-29-19-44-32.png|Stealth Carrier Thor.png|Thor with M54, M22 and M31 Drone Bays Screenshot_2016-01-02-05-06-51.png|My mageloon killer Leviathan AFK Upgraded.jpg|Leviathan AFK Upgraded Version Screenshot_2016-03-27-21-15-14.png|Fire and Thorget Screenshot_20170714-085542.png|0.14.2 overlord drone carrier Boss Hunters Specialized ships used specifically to counter certain bosses. The Fork - qwerty4429. The Fork builds are mainly aimed to take out flagships, just flying around and then shooting in the rear. A lot of weapons allow them to do this effectively. Laser forks are straightforward, quick and deadly, you can also add some turrets with small laser beams for greater effectiveness (while ship being slower) - Wasps don't have enough slots to make greater use of their L slots, keep in mind. Multi-cannon forks are better at taking out multiple drones, small ships etc., while a little bit worse against flagships. Targeting systems allow them to concentrate every bullet at an enemy, improving their damage. Lukazaz-Nemesis - Lukazaz. This heavy ship is similar to some Tarantula builds, while you could actively fight the opponents, the range extenders help out snipe enemies as you wait for the BHG(Black Hole Generator) & Heavy M2 to recharge - you actually spam the Heavy M2 (they help create obstacles for the opponent while they swim around due to the BHG gravity wells). Due to the small repair bot, you will want to stay far from enemies. This ship can serve as a flagship destroyer if lvled up (80/90s for double veteran 120 flagships) Oracle killer - Greg89 . This ship is probably the best Oracle killer except flagships. The strategy is very simple: fly stealthed towards the enemy, fire your acid cannons and use the cloaking system to get some distance. Acid cannon is the specific weapon because it ignores all resistances (no damage type). Furthermore it stacks on tgr enemy dealing damage over time and makes it impossible for him to regenarate his shield and Hp. This ship is also strong against other flagships without a point defense system. Recorded short in-game video. Backstabber Stalker - bennyg11. Simply stealth, get behind your enemy, unleash four heavy missiles at point blank, and if that doesn't kill it, dodge fire until you can stealth again (and repair if required). It's almost an exploit since in just about every other game ever, explosives do splash damage to the owner... This works ok against Thor xx at range (since the drones will probably hit and destealth you before you get right up to them) if you stagger the fire of your HM2's - one or two may hit the drones. I was missing some equipment for the photo (e.g. small armored cells, stabiliser, +damage modules). Starfall-6nop6nop . Crazily OP Raven mk2. Uses inertial dampeners to go fast, then fires quantum torpedo. Momentum from ship gets transferred to torpedo, launching it at high speeds. Long range sniper. Takes out most single veteran flagships without a scratch. Can take out double vet megalodon if you circle around to dodge the red missiles. Levels real fast, crazy damage. Statosfear-Crdguy. The Imperial Frigate was certainly made to use the Plasma Web- but combine with this 20 forward speed and you get a beastly flagship hunter, and the bane of Thor. Stratosfear zips around, dodging missiles, drones, and the like, before unloading its deadly payload. Takes out anything slow and tanky, e.g Double and normal vet Megalodon and Thor. Place the web on the front of Thor to stop it from firing, place on the back to stop ALL drones from spawning. Probably works vs Doomstar also. Very weakly armoured however- and incredibly reliant on its firepower and speed alone. Charging Sniper - Stalker with M3 Barrel Satellites and Initial dampeners makes the battleship as fast and manoeuvrable as a lightweight fighter. Assign different firing keys to each Heavy missile launcher M2 and charging towards the enemy a little, fire one missile at a time to ensure the momentum of the ship is transferred to the missile making it much harder for the enemy to dodge. Can take out most Capital Ships from far away. Weakly armoured to keep weight down, its completely reliant on its speed and cloak to survive. Simone-'Ricia' Crab with M3 Barrel Satellites, inspired by both the "Oracle Killer" Crab and "Stratofear" Imperial Frigate. As one of the few ships able to use 4x1 Plasma Webs, this design was an obvious one. Small Plasma Webs (3x1) complement in both crowd control and area, and the different travel speed and distance can create usefully variable plasma coverage. This particular build is done with a high amount of purple and gold quality modules, most meant to reduce weight and increase thrust, but a mundane variant follows the same principle: fast, annoying, and able to CC most ships into oblivion. The Titanium Armour can, of course, be swapped to match the situation. The energy reserves and recharge rate allow for constant fire, albeit with the default, slow fire rate of the Webs. It being a living ship, I disregarded the use of a Repair Drone. I find this design to be very strong against ships that rely on missiles, mobility, drones, and facing. While the Oracle is a bother due to omnidirectional arcs of fire, the damage over time effect is useful against its shields. Its main weaknesses are ships with Warp (due to their ability to escape lockdown fairly easily) such as the Tartarus and Tarantula, Tachyon/Deathray ships (the ships lacks any sort of cloaking or defence against this, although anti-energy armour can do the trick), and (to a lesser degree) sturdy ships with omnidirectional firing arcs. Crd's Wrath-Crdguy 'My personal choice for killing any boss whatsoever. Drone capture for bosses such as Leviathan, Colossus, etc. Cloaking module+high energy to stealth under any kind of attack, making it viable against bosses such as Megalodon, Doomstar and Dreadnought (otherwise it'd be ripped to shreds). Dual plasma webs for countering all bosses- as they all are heavily effected by plasma webs. It can slow and stop such bosses from turning. Throw at the back of Doomstar, Thor and Dreadnought to stop drones, restrict movement on ships such as Megalodon, you name it- Plasma Webs counter practically ALL bosses. In the build I used mainly green and some pink and gold modules, it is not particularly optimised and has room for improvement. This single ship is capable of pwning entire bases, gauntlets and the like. While labelled as a boss hunter, it can kill a lot of regular ships too. If you'd like to see it in action, please visit my profile. It is an early version of the Wrath however it shows how powerful it is. (although it was a low level gauntlet it wasn't optimised AT ALL) For improvement, you may swap the armoured cells for regular fuel cells as you will be OHKO'd by practically any ship at higher levels. I would also upgrade the modifiers on the dampers, engines and the reactors. Once this is done you can even add another 2 (small) Plasma Webs to pack more damage for higher levels. It only has one weakness- it struggles against enemies with a warp drive, such as the Kraken. Getting close range, shooting plasma webs and stealthing while letting the Kraken shoot you stop it from teleporting on most occasions however I wouldn't recommend it against such bosses- though it can kill them. '''Scavenger the Boss Hunter -' [http://event-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Multiverse_Voyager '''Multiverse_Voyager] I've wanted Scavenger for a long time but I didn't know how to use it. I decided to try to make it a boss hunter - and it works perfectly. With mostly blue modules it has nearly killed every flagship in game (expect Doomstar - I haven't found it yet), one with 4x higher level than it (Colossus) and three with 3x higher level (Dreadnought, Kraken and Tartarus). It is very good when fighting normal battles, too. I think it can be even better on higher level and with modules with better quality. Please note that it might be changed! Shotgun fork.png|Shotgun fork - Thunder Crab fork.png|Crab fork Laser fork.png|Laser fork - Thunder lukazaz-Nemesis.png|lukazaz-Nemesis - Nemesis Screenshot_2016-01-02-05-06-13.png|This is the ship I used to kill off thor Javelin fork.png|Javelin fork Oracle killer.jpg|Oracle killer Screenshot_2016-03-28-19-52-20.png|Backstabber Stalker tmp_27358-Screenshot_20170308-2038441579425461.png|Starfall Stratosfear.png|Stratosfear Screenshot_20170404-193827.png|Charging Sniper -Stalker 17834366_10155246356590742_4805659070863238946_o.jpg|Simone - Plasma Web Crab Crd's Wrath.png|Crd's Wrath Screenshot 20171118-202124.png|Scavenger the Boss Hunter Flagships/Capital Ships The largest and most powerful ships. They can do all roles, boss hunters, gunships, drone carriers etc. Megalodon high damage- 'Yoollloooo. A good build that shot 6 Heavy Missiles M2 with 200% damage every 4 seconds, have a repair bot and 15 small missle launchers for close defense, and it is not advised to use heavy missiles with different cooldown bonuses, if they are different, he won't have time to fully reload his energy. '''Megalodon Ranger '- DeepBlue10055 - This build is defined by a focus on rangemaster units and maneuverability. The target-assisted laser beam is extremely deadly beyond the range of any cannon (except railguns) and the missile launcher M2s fire roughly as far as Heavy Missile Launcher M2's, but with a faster fire rate, higher projectile speed, and lower energy consumption. The attack/repair bay ensures you stay at full armor, and the afterburner allows you to catch up to any ship attempting to attack from outside your range. This build is particularly effective because I was farming a gauntlet and got several -90% weight large fuel cells, greatly reducing the overall weight of the build. 'Zeus '''Apocalypse - Blaah. New and improved version! Up to date with 0.10.8 and new modules. Zeus is an unbelievable power house of a flagship in player hands now. Improved build inspired from developers changes to Zeus xx tactics (ty developer :D). Build needs minimum weight modules in everything except weapons (titan engines can be replaced with - %energy cost) and special modules (afterburner, cloaking etc these need - %energy cost or for afterburner - 50% cool down time). Higher turn rate over velocity is important it allows you to face any direction super fast and afterburn either away or to give chase. Gives incredible mobility and survival and maximises the targeting with the heavy laser m2. Having 2 slow healing drones is also important, they will never keep up with you but are a distraction and you can easily move to them to heal. Heavy laser m2 with +100% damage or +50% range (-% energy cost is not recommended unless you have +600% total energy cost). Missiles have 2 options: heavy m2 +100% damage or normal m2 +100% damage. A hands on killer but is really insane, long range high damage laser with a few missiles around, its laser can also out range doomstar xx :'). Can take on any flagship, very high lvl Oracle xx are not possible sadly, thors can be done without ECM jammer. It excels at killing daazen, 200+ xx flagships possible normal daazen npcs are very very easy. With top level modules it's possible to hit 300-350% damage bonus and still keep speed, armour, energy etc. **This build is NOT up to date, it does work but there is a better option, will update it soon** '''kraken CQB -' Blaah. Primarily designed as a Thor killer, it does the job very well capable of killing thor Veteran and Double Veteran x8 your level with ease. It is also capable of taking doomstar, double Veteran ones can be tricky as they have improved Warp drives, leviathan, Colossus and Zeus (other flagships get tricky). Stealth Field with high velocity, turn rate and Warp Drive is a dangerous combination. Get close to target, ECM jammer if needed, stun when behind and pew pew. If anything goes wrong Warp Drive away, Stealth, heal and repeat. HAMB2 is very powerful when close to a target don't forget to use it. Adding a cloaking device to the build gives even more survability and allows you to use HAMB2 then cloak, HAMB2 will detonate under cloak, if the target is still alive you can stun then attack or just stay cloaked until stealth field kicks in. Braking Device can also be added, personal preference, and changing the lasers for lighting weapons or fusion beams/vampiric rays, the lasers work best against Thor double Veterans because they have energy absorbers and energy damage reduction. **This build is NOT up to date but the general idea for it is very very efffective, will update it soon** '''Megalodon Carrier #2 - Dragonbonded. My favorite drone carrier. Notice the layout of the drone upgrade modules. The layout can also be used for the Overloard flagship. Weapons, engines, and other modules can be changed. I just wanted to bring to peoples attention the green slots layouts. Comes with a stealth field, and room for other addons, if you don't mind taking a module or two off! Oracle Carrier #2 '''- Dragonbonded. Another of my carriers, this one has drones, obviously, but its the balance of weaponry id like you to look at. 2 vampiric rays, 3 laser cannons, a couple of energy siphons and a tractor beam. Comes with a stealth field, among other goodies ; ) TBSIHEM Oracle - The best ship I have ever made, this thing shoots almost across the entire map, lightning cannons to kill drones and stations quickly, a teleporter, and a small repair drone. Using a -50% energy cost heavy laser mk2 will greatly increase the effectiveness of this ship, and using a +50% range teleporter will increase it's mobility. in general using mostly greens, purrp!es, and yellows will make the ship more powerful as well. https://youtu.be/iNakGbb12mE A link to gameplay of this ship and a full screen of the design pulse multi Cannon at the end should be replaced by lightning Cannon mk3s. '''Killer '''Zeus - Dragonbonded. Here is my Zeus build. It has a lot in common with Blaas build, but with a few differences. +200% Range, +400% damage, and +300% reload time, it packsa wallop. The laser is deadly enough, but with it firing heavy middle launchers m2s fast enough to do damage, yet slow enough for the energy to recharge between shots, equipping a repair bot for repairs and having high enough resistances to damage types, this thing levels up so fast i couldn't keep up with the resource requirements for slot unlocking.I'm sorryI don't have a build without the extra equipment slots modification, but I figured I should share this anyway. '''Dreadnought Ranged Gunship - DeepBlue10055 - One of the most fun flagships I've used to date. Once you're able to equip a few gold and purple key modules (guns, reactors, engines) and reduce the base weight by 20% this flagship becomes highly effective. Mine is only level 55 at the moment and is easily killing level 150 flagships. A dreadnought vs dreanought fight is some of the most fun I've had in this game in a long time. The Mighty Leviathan '''- dudephat - All those people who tell you that the Leviathan is only good as a drone carrier? They're wrong. Because this exists. With high health, high fuel, and high speed for a flagship, it can evade hits, tank hits, and keep firing for days. Which is good, because all of the automated reloaders I've packed into it give it a fire rate bonus of 190%. It has Neutron Blasters M2, mostly because they're my favourite kinetic weapon, but you can swap them for another, if you wish. It could reach even higher speeds, if you had +engine power Titan Drives, as I only had one. The armor modules I used were +100% and +50% defense each, so that's the only reason I didn't need to pack too many of them in the ship and potentially ruin it's great speed. The afterburner lets it catch up to faster ships (It can struggle a little with the veteran Chrysalis and double veteran Nemesis ships), and it can even act as a decent battering ram in a pinch. Best used when charging straight at an enemy with the afterburner, while simultaneously firing those blasters. Repair bot to keep it chargin' 'n' targin' longer. '''The Unmaker - Unmaker Omega - ￼A Death Ray Oracle with an energy shield, a huge health and energy pool. I don't know if anything else needs to be said. My most powerful annihilator and world destroyer as of 0.14.3. Almost all modules are purple or gold, including the Death Ray itself, which has +200% damage in pair with 50% longer charge time, compensated by a bunch of reloaders, bringing the charge time down to 6 seconds while maintaining a damage output nearing that of the AI version Death Ray. It abuses the shield buff of game version 0.14.3, completely nullifying the damage of many missiles, torpedoes, black holes and other whatnots. Packed with a cloaking device, repair rays that cannot be shot out like repair bots and a rangemaster boosted ray that makes distance a non-problem, this thing has anything you could ever need. When raised to 100, it can clear bases at around 500 LYs if enough caution is paid. The Queen - Unmaker Omega - Our mighty Queen, creator and leader of the great Swarm, has rightfully taken her place as the most OP flagship ever implemented. Armed with double Death Rays and the ability to even take a shot head-on without taking so much as a scratch, she puts Doomstars to shame with her 180° arc of fire. This build focuses mostly on movement speed and rapid reload times, as well as rapid healing with 6 Repair Rays, coupled with her innate ability to regenerate damage over time. She also posesses a point defense system to prevent most missiles and other unworthy gunk from touching her mighty tail. She does not have a cloaking device because she does not need one. She tanks damage like nothing else in the game. Screenshot_2015-12-19-07-38-13.png|Megalodon carrier Screenshot_2015-12-19-02-28-18.png|Leviathan all-rounder Screenshot_2015-12-21-23-48-55.png|Oracle carrier version Screenshot_2016-01-23-06-54-21.png|Rapid Fire Thor BHG Screenshot_2016-01-31-22-27-57.png|Kraken CQB Screenshot 2016-02-28-22-06-38.png|Zeus Apocalypse 0.10.8 Screenshot_2016-03-15-19-35-38.png|Megalodon high damage Screenshot_2016-08-31-17-55-59.png|Megalodon Carrier #2 Screenshot_2016-08-31-17-56-35.png|Oracle Carrier #2 megalodon.jpg|Megalodon Ranger Screenshot_2017-05-13-08-03-20.png|TBSIHEM Oracle IMG_0769.jpg|Dreadnought Ranged Gunship Screenshot_20170824-092910.png|death-ray oracle (godkiller) Screenshot_20170824-092950.png|0.14.2 thor droned.(all parts are gold or purple) Screenshot_20170824-093008.png|0.14.2 infinite agony Screenshot_20170824-092929.png|0.14.2 demigodkiller Leviathan Bruiser.jpg|The Mighty Leviathan Screenshot_20171127-013542.png|The Unmaker Screenshot_20180126-164803.png|The Queen Starter Models These ships are designed for those who just began their journey into this game. Beginner Scout - 'XenonSniper: A cheap, fast, scout with good damage.This design is ideal for new players. '''Interceptor Gunship - '1337Pwnzor: An Interceptor converted into a mini-gunship. Good early ship, since it is available at home base. Make a clean sweep of some Veniri bases, farm some credits ( and pray you get good drops from RNG), and research the pulse cannons. Or go for the satellites first if you manage to get some weapons. Good against the Jurgans' Embryo/Embryo Mk2 and Chrysalis, Veniri Scout/Scout Mk2 and Paladin. '''Upgraded Hornet - Mr Mishmish: Hornet that has better modules that its default. The Fusion Beams allow swift take-downs up close, even though the ship is slow. The drones and regen are a big plus. Not recommended for use forever. Upgraded Kryptoria - Mr Mishmish: Kryptoria upgraded from its default layout. Due to high capacity and low cost of the laser, up-close and personal becomes No Man's Land. The drones REALLY help, especially whenever player has to rotate ship. Really fun, tbh. Upgraded Leech - Mr Mishmish: Leech upgraded from default layout. Pretty speedy, not quite, and high damage. Well rounded and suitable for flanking or basically anything. Great mid-game ship. Zion Drone Carrier - CyrusIII: Clear some Bushrak territory, buy a Zion in a base and research the drone bay. That's all it takes to have your first AFK farmer. M21 drones are decent, but switching to Koreran M31 drones improves your range and firepower immensely. How to use: Fly in any random direction and go afk. Optionally, land on a planet. Screenshot 2015-12-20-21-44-55.jpg|Beginner Scout BetterHornet.jpg|Upgraded Hornet BetterKryptoria.jpg|Upgraded Kryptoria BetterLeech.jpg|Upgraded Leech Screenshot_2016-05-31-19-51-04.png|Zion Drone Carrier Screenshot_2016-08-29-18-53-02.png|Upgraded Interceptor (Incomplete) Unsorted/Others For ships that don't fit into any of the above categories or have not yet been moved. If unsure, things should go here by default. Kraken just for fun - xvzzzzvx. A Kraken with high ramming damage. I tried to find a way to make use of this flagship, and finally resigned. No build so far suit my style so I fit it for entertainment. Strength? Weakness? No, it is just for fun. Happy ramming while firing the bomb, and regenerates between runs. LOL "Paladins Blade" - swordofblaze 27. A terrifyingly effective modded version of the paladin. I figured out that paladin actually has 3 weapon slots, not 2. The third is in the center. I put a stasis field and a small Lazer beam in the center, and then I equipped it with two dart m1s. Each of the darts I gave two more small Lazer beams. This can shred almost anything, the only weaknesses I've found so far are darts and missile strafers, as well as ships that use long range, high damage also take it out, like Zeus. Eden Ninja - Ginsengaddict. An Eden armed with a Laser Beam (2x2) and a couple mk2 damage amplifiers, as well as a buttload of inertial stabilizers, makes for a nimble ship that can get in close behind larger, slower ships and doesn't have to aim. Vulnerable to drones and missiles - can be mitigated by ECM. Super T - '''Cornbreadx This is pretty much the ultimate build to take on any ship in the game. 2xx Elite Capital Ships? No problem. 9 ships at once? Piece of cake! Ships 2x, 3x, 4x above you? Easy! 2xx Elites 2x or 3x above you? Say hello to your new friend! Tarantula ship with black hole generator, when upgraded, deals one hit kills to anything almost 2x in level above it. Capital ships take 2 hits tops at that level range. It's not a fast mover, but you don't need speed as you can use the black hole generator to bounce yourself off incoming asteroids which gives you dodge power. It reloads the generator fast enough that you can wrap the map and be placing another black hole nearly next to the first, yet never runs out of power. Including an energy armor piece allows you to take down Daazen with ease. I've take out main bases at 600+% health, 25 enemies loading 9 at a time and still don't die. Impossible rated fights can be handled with up to 5 enemies at once depending upon the ship combinations. The one and only drawback to this ship are those heavy tracking missiles that the new Unknown ships use which can wax you, but only if their level is at least 2x your current level. Otherwise, they are still not too much of an issue. Plus, the ship naturally regens. Spam the black hole generator and it's all she wrote for PvE kills. '''The Bite - Unmaker Omega. This model of a Scout MK2 is the epitome of agility. Equipped with a targeted, hard hitting Pulse Cannon M2, a Large Repair Bot and enough inertial stabilizers to minimize the weight and maximize the speed, this lonely hunter is capable of taking down entire flagships on it's own. 'Oracle high attack - '''This use Tachyon Beam long range and fast reload. For defence use cloaking system, damage 140% ,means the same as double Tachyon Beam + and filled within five seconds. This for fun '''Kamikaze Pilot - '''dudephat. It is essentially just a very fast Scout, stripped of all weaponry and fitted with a Quantum Detonator. Although using the medium sized Fusion Drive makes it's maneuverability a little weak in comparison to it's speed, it won't matter ''too much with the earlier enemies. It's self-detonation is not as powerful as Egg's default explosion power, but is a lot faster than default Egg. Later in the game, you can use larger ships if you wish. 'Sauron '- PhillipMacGregor. The Oblivion equipped with a warp drive, two Glaive M3 satellites and two additional heavy quantum torpedos. It also has two drones (of your choice, tested with the beam ones). Since its heaviness and therefore the slowness, the warp drive is the only way for it to move, it also has an ability to regenerate and extended defense for all three kinds of damage, so you can use asteroids, gravity and enemy fire for it to move. The drone bays seem to be unnecessary, but they provide i good amount of distraction for quantum torpedos to wreak some havoc. It's the ultimate weapon against Taraniak including the double-veteran Kraken and the black hole Tarantula as the gravity provides it (and its torpedos) great amount of precious speed and black hole can be easily dodged by warp drive. And, it's my first ship I've inflicted 1k damage with :) Siege Beholder - Obliterdeath: *After suffering several defeats by the hands of enemies with twice the level of my ships and heavy missile launcher M2s (due to my fast ships being too weak to survive a hit, and my heavier ships being too slow to close the distance), I realized I needed faster ships that can still take a beating, and while still angry, and annoyed, I resigned 3 ships that had not seen use in a long time. The Siege Beholder gets its name from its amazing ability to withstand long fights; fast, stealthed, heavily armored, and armed with two Vampiric Rays, and a Small Repair Ray. The Siege Beholder was designed for one-on-one engagements; Stealth field to help close the distance, and Vampiric Rays to restore health while attacking, but that's not all, by activating the Small Repair Ray while facing the direction your ship is moving, you regenerate three times faster than a normal living ship, at the cost of energy, and exposing yourself to enemy sight. (like the rest of my ships, it does not use afterburners, as mobility should always remain constant in battle) Kraken_JfF.png|Kraken just for fun Super-T.jpg|Super T a Screenshot_2016-02-13-16-59-39.png|The Bite Scorpiomissilespam.png|Scorpio Missile spamming fun Untitled.png|Oracle high attack Kamikaze_Pilot.png|Kamikaze Pilot Screenshot 2016-10-15-19-37-17 com.ZipasGames.EventHorizon.png|Sauron Screenshot Siege Beholder.png|Siege Beholder Category:Ships